thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunnie Husky
Sunnie Husky is the District 11 Female whose district partner is Dicot Avo. She is not finished. She's in my first generation tributes. Sunnie was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Tribute Name: Sunnie Husky Age: 14 District: 11 Gender: Female Personality: Sunnie has four main personality traits that make everyone around her smile at the sight. First, she's very smily as she never lets a smile escape her face. Also, she's very giggly '''and '''funny. These are the main ways she'll go when somebody isn't smiling when she does. Finally, she's very positive, which seals the deal to make someone smile. Weapons: After learning about the Hunger Games for 6 months, Sunnie wasn't happy about learning about killing. Due to this, she would just love to hide herself from the entire Games, have tributes walk by her without knowing. This is why she loves using camoflague. However, if she does need to use a weapon, and she knows that at one point she will for her to get out, she will use a slingshot. Anything more than a slingshot is considered unlikey to her. Backstory: Despite the fact that early in her life Sunnie had to experience the harshness of District 11, she still could never take a smile off her face. When she was 4, she realized that people needed to smart smiling, so even when she had to take a wheelbarrel from the public plantation to the train station. Her parents would only complain the entire time. They started screaming at the mayor to get her out of that business and let her go to school like the normal kids. However, the mayor refused. Since Sunnie's dad was disabled, they wouldn't be able to earn enough money for the district without someone working. Luckily, though, by the time Sunnie was 5, she was able to leave District 11. There was a boarding school that took them from district to district where they would learn new things about it. Each district you were able to stay for half a year until switching to the next. District 1 was all about jewerly and how to make it. District 2 was weapons. District 3 was technology and using wire. District 4 was fishing. District 5 electricity. District 6 about driving vehicles.District 7 wood. District 8 textiles and camoflague. District 9 nothing useful. District 10 hunting and animals. District 11 plant identification. District 12 making fire. (District 13 bombs. District 14 mutts.) Finally, the Capitol about the Hunger Games. They did a huge lesson about how the Hunger Games were started and taught them how to kill. This sickened Sunnie so much that she was determined to never get in the Hunger Games. When she returned, she was 14 (13 if District 13/14 weren't included) and was greeted by her grandparents. She asked about her parents, but they gave each other a stare. Then, her grandmother spoke up and told her about her parents starting an uprising while you were gone. They knew about it and how they were planning on doing she was born, but then they couldn't risk your life. Her dad was shot right away off the streets as they kicked his wheelchair away before sticking a knife into his throat. However, they took her mom as captive. They brought her to the top of Justice Building to tell everyone the uprising was off. However, instead of letting her live, they dropped her and watched as the blood splattered all over the ground and people crying. This news devastated Sunnie, but she still kept a smile. She never let the smile escape her face as her tears trickled down her face. Months later, her grandfather was tested and found out he had cancer in his throat from smoking. Then, just a little while later, Sunnie was reaped. Right as she walked onto stage, she gave one last glare at her grandpa and watched as he started to fall to the ground. Medics had to rush to his aid and help him off the ground to be sent to the hospital. Sunnie gave one look at the ground, noticing the blood still wasn't clean and muttered the words, "My family is crumpling." But this gave her inspiration. If she won, her grandpa would have the medicine to cure his cancer in his throat. He'd be saved! Stregths: Strong, Fast, Stealthy, Endurance, Smart Weaknesses: Small, Quiet, Swimming, Killing Height: 5'1 Mentor Coming Soon Participated Games SuperTomato's 224th Hunger Games Ranking: 26th out of 28th. Victory Games Tehblakdeath's The War Games Placing: VICTOR out of 30th. Allies: Weaklings. Fabrey Texx from 8, Herb Bivore and Alicia MooMoo from 10 and Jackie Mockeri from 14. Then, on Day 3, Anti-Careers. Lumina Spectrus from 4, Shade Spectrus from 5 and Connor Kenway from 7. Training Score: 7 Odds: 29-1 Kills: Twix Cinders from 12 and Tabby Euphoria from the Capitol. Killer: Nobody During these Games, Sunnie was allied with four other people. In the bloodbath, Jackie from 14 died and Fabrey from 8 was injured. On the third day of the Games, her alliance was found by the Careers and attacked. Alicia from 10 killed Anala from 9. Then, the Anti-Careers came into action. Shade from 5 killed Aqua from 2 before she could kill Herb from 10. Then, she was rescued from Lumina from 4. During the feast, she received a bomb and blew up Twix from 12, her first kill. However, during the feast she also lost Lumina from 4, Connor from 7 and Fabrey from 8. On the last day of the Games, Shade was attacked by Harley from 13 and Tabby. However, Sunnie stabbed Tabby in the forehead right after she tried to distract Shade with Harley's corpse. During the climax of the Games, Sunnie ran away from the building only to encounter Halloween from 2. However, Shade saved her and the two became victors. After the Games, Sunnie decided to move to District 5 and started a school for the mentally and physically troubled. Her and Shade became the mentors from 5 and the two also got married when Sunnie was 24 Trivia *She's my smallest tribute in my first generation tributes to be classified as strong. Category:District 11 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:14 year olds Category:Victors Category:Reaped